Of Diamonds and Butterflies
by Frozen.Like.Ice
Summary: What happens when two avengers cross paths with each other? Will revenge keep them together or will it tear them apart? This is my first time here so…please be nice! Kurapikaxoc


Of Diamonds and Butterflies

Epilogue

As the strings of fate intertwine,

As I silently obey,

I ask," Is it all for our own sake

If she decided to separate us one day?

"_Prepare the young ladies," an auburn-haired woman wearing a white laboratory gown commanded to the men inside the room. She is currently gazing at the six huge glass cylinders that are aligned neatly besides the wall and in close inspection the first three houses a girl inside each. The blue liquid that is encased together with the teens made them look like experimental subjects—like animals preserved in formaldehyde. The view's heartbreaking. It's pathetic._

"_We need to replace these girls before all of their life forces are drained."_

"_Yes, madam," the two men left quickly. She continued to stare at the girls, remembering how long these teens have been there. _It's been five years since they were place here, _she mused_. The barrier is taking too much energy from them.

"_Madam," one of the men disturbed her from her line of thoughts. He walked in with a sleeping girl in his arms while the other one pushed a rolling bed with two sleeping girls on it. "They are here."_

_She casted a last look on the cylinders before sitting on her desk, tapping some buttons on her computer that made the last three open, gases escaping from each. "Put them there."_

_As the two men placed a girl inside a glass cylinder, she got her clipboard for their medical profile and moved in front of them to see a closer look._

_She noticed that the first girl has brown hair covering her pale frame. The picture in her profile tells her that she has grey eyes. _

_First girl:_

_Name: Tsuzaki Sohoda_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 168 cm._

_Weight: 56 kg._

_Nen type: Tokushitsu_

_Vital signs: NORMAL_

_-Temperature: 37 __°C_

_-Heart rate: 67 beats per minute_

_-Blood Pressure: 117/76 mmHg_

_She moved to face the next girl. Black hair covered her pale complexion and her picture tells that she has black eyes that blend with her pupil, making her eyes seems pupil-less._

_Second girl:_

_Name: Nagisa Ueno_

_Age: 13 years old_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 163 cm._

_Weight: 51 kg._

_Nen type: Tokushitsu_

_Vital signs: NORMAL_

_-Temperature: 37.3 °C_

_-Heart rate: 54 beats per minute_

_-Blood Pressure: 125/82 mmHg_

_Black hair with violet highlights cover the last girl's face and her picture shows that she has violet eyes._

_Third girl:_

_Name: Sortija Kido_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 161 cm._

_Weight: 52 kg._

_Nen type: Tokushitsu_

_Vital signs: NORMAL_

_-Temperature: 37.2 __°C_

_-Heart rate: 63 beats per minute_

_-Blood Pressure: 119/76 mmHg_

_Signaling the two men to leave the room, she snapped her clipboard shut and started typing on her computer again. This time the last three glass capsules closed and the same blue liquid from the other three filled each up._

"_We must do this quickly, ladies," she informed them while closing the door. She then secured the windows and drawn the curtains so no one form outside will see. "And nobody must know."_

A man with his hair combed back and has a thick mustache sat in the middle of his office. He stared intently at the phone on his desk contemplating on what he would do. He was actually planning to call someone to save his status from dropping the social ladder specially now since Neon lost her fortune-telling ability. But Saqqara Ukiya, the person he's about to call, is known for bringing mafia leaders down. She's known for stripping them off—like a thief that robs you of your priced jewelries to your clothes. That's why she is 4th in the Mafia Social Ladder and the 3rd Richest Person in the whole world.

But then he did not care at the time. As long as he can get money to rebuild his companies* that can give him a constant income, it is okay even if he have to pay the consequences. He just wants his status back. He wants his past life.

Light Nostrade finally reached out to his phone and dialed a number. It is not long since someone from the other side picked it up.

"This is the Ukiya Manor," a male spoke."I'm Vila-san, the manors butler. How may I help you?"

"Can you connect me to Saqqara Ukiya?" Nostrade asked.

"May I know their name, sir?" he questioned.

"Tell her it's Light Nostrade."

"Nostrade-san…" the butler trailed off, forcing his brain to remember where he had heard the name before. "Ah, yes," he uttered once he remembered," Mademoiselle is expecting you. I'll connect you with her line right away."

A pause came from the other line and the phone started ringing again. Nostrade waited for the person on the other line to pick the phone up. He took the time to muse if he really needed to do all of this if he really needed help from the Mafia's "snake". She might strike back or worse, leave him butt-naked.

"Hello, this is Saqqara Ukiya," a familiar voice from the other side of the line greeted, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Saqqara," he spat out. "It's Light Nostrade."

"Light," her voice is definitely laced with amusement. This scared him. "Your name is sort of ironic…darling. What brought you here?"

"We need to talk." He sighed.

A dark-haired teen sat quietly on her couch, talking to someone on the phone. She looks like she's having a good time talking on the phone but one would know better. She's not amused because of the topic. No. Looks can deceive sometimes…

"So you're asking me to help you recover from your financial problems?" she asked with an evil smile, her seemingly pupil-less eyes showing glee.

"Yes." Nostrade's reply came. The lass shifted her gaze to a woman with brown hair who have just sat opposite the couch the other was currently sitting in. She raised one eyebrow, showing confused grey eyes.

"I can propose you one project," she returned her attention to him.

"What is it?" he inquired skeptically. The brown-haired lady raised her hand and wrote something in the air. The one holding the phone used gyo to read her message: _Why are you imitating Saqqara's voice?_

She raised her hand and mouthed "wait."

"A treasure hunt."

"Treasure hunt?" he repeated.

"Ah. Me and your daughter are both collectors, after all."

Silence. "So how will this…treasure hunt help me?"

"We can auction the priceless artifacts that our bodyguards will collect. And then we will split the money."

He debated this for a moment. At least there's his bodyguard who can watch the treasures if he agrees to this treasure hunt. He will know if Saqqara is keeping the artifacts to herself. His bodyguard will make sure that the "project" will be complete. And he has just the man for the job.

"So," she uttered, breaking him from his thoughts again. "What is your answer?"

"I'll take your proposal." Her smile widened.

"10 AM, Monday, next week," she said, not missing a beat. "We will discuss about this project."

"Is that all?" he asked, surprised.

"That is all." And with that she hung up, turning her whole attention to the woman in front of her.

"Who's that?" the woman asked her old friend.

"It's Nostrade," she answered quickly.

Her companion was quiet for a while. "…Treasure Hunt?"

"Ah."

"So that's the reason you used Saqqara's voice," she wondered out loud.

"I'm stunned. You understood." She ignored her friend's insult.

"And you invited him here, when?"

"Monday, next week."

"Without Saqqara knowing?" she asked but did not bother to receive an answer. "You _are_ stupid, Nagisa."

"Thank you, Tsuzaki."

.Ice: …And cut! This is my first story here so please be kind. I'll try to update soon. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks. :)

Wait! I forgot to say thank you to RhiannonWolf for beta-ing this chapter. As you can see Rhia, there had been a lot of major changes from the "original" one. Well… a friend of mine made these changes, saying that they are not "good enough". She's a perfectionist. But that don't change the part the you've beta-ed this sooo…THANK YOU, Rhia! Love you lots! Sorry I forgot!


End file.
